Monkey Explorer
This is the concept of a tower, feel free to use it on your concepts. Basic Stats * Range: Same of 0/0/0 Dart Monkey. * Pierce: 20 * Damage: 1 * Footprint: The stantard size of monkeys like ninja, dart, glue, ... * Placement: Land. * Category: Magic. * Description: A monkey with a whip and an adventure love, it's attack whips the bloons, dealing one damage, but can pop some bloons at same. * Basic: It will attack bloons with it's whip, very hard to miss, and with a great pierce, but only 1 damage and kind of slow cooldown. First Path Upgrades * Level 1: Thicker Whip: Has more pierce and size, being able to damage even more bloons at once. * Level 2: Strong Slash: Slashs give a temporary slowing effect to bloons hit. * Level 3: Strong Fiber Whip: Whips does 2 damage now and gives knockback instead of slow. * Level 4: Plasma Whip: Whips does 8 damage and can pop lead and break fortified armour. * Level 5: The Sacred Idol: The monkey explorer now uses one of the strongest monkey weapons, using the power of stars. * Level 6 (Extra): The Star Guardian: The monkey explorer gets the true power of the sacred idol, giving ultra-high damage. Second Path Upgrades * Level 1: Adventure Sense: Longer range, it can also see camouflaged bloons. * Level 2: Trap Maker: When not seeing any bloons, it will launch bear traps at track, these can pop up to 3 bloons at once. * Level 3: Big Biters: Traps are bigger, being able to pop more bloons at once. * Level 4: Grand Ambush: Ability spawns a big trap on selected area, that can give super damage and make bloons stuck for some time, it can suck 50 bloons, 1 MOAB/DDT and 25 bloons or 2 MOABs/DDTs, as a MOAB/DDT counts as 25. * Level 5: Ambush Master: Spawns an even bigger trap, which can pop 200 bloons, BFB counts as 75, and ZOMG as 150 * Level 6 (Extra): MOAB Enclosure: Traps can catch up to 750 bloons, ZOMGs counts as 225, and BADs as 675. Third Path Upgrades * Level 1: Extra Agility: Higher fire rate. * Level 2: Monkey Adrenaline: Even higher fire rate. * Level 3: Gear-Up Adventurer: With the other hand, it launchs triple knifes, with 1 damage, but they also have great pierce and life span. * Level 4: MOAB Axes: Knifes are replaced by sharp axes with bigger pierce, life span, size, projectile speed, and the best, extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. * Level 5: Main Invader: When a MOAB-class bloons is in it's range, it will stop attacking bloons to jump inside the MOAB, and dealing multiple damage until the MOAB blowns up with the adventurer monkey jumping out from it. * Level 6 (Extra): The Engine Breaker: Does gigantic damage to MOAB-class bloons while it's in, and if it's ZOMG or below, it will not spawn children from it when blowning up. Forth Path Upgrades (Extra) * Level 1: Regrow Slash: Removes regrow property from bloons when hit. * Level 2: Bloon Bounty: Bloons hit by monkey explorer gives double the cash. * Level 3: Bounty Hunter: Bloons give even more cash when popped. * Level 4: Temple Rider: Ability makes it gives 4 idols for monkeys in the range, one idol give extra fire rate, other one give extra range, other one gives extra damage and the last one gives extra pierce, the explorer monkey gives the idols to the monkeys strategically, for example, it would give the damage idol to one of the best fire rate on it's range, idols last for 10 seconds. * Level 5: Treasure Craziness: Idols from ability have bigger effects and will leave a weak, but permanent, buff to monkeys who got the idols. * Level 6: Mega-Explorations: Ability will also give extra money, and idols strong effect lasts forever, along with the fact it can give the idols to any monkey in screen. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers